


Parks and Fornication

by Owlfrost1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucksgiving, Fucksgiving 2020, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Public Sex, Season/Series 07, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, X-Files Porn Battle, X-Files Porn Battle: Fucksgiving 2020 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfrost1/pseuds/Owlfrost1
Summary: For the XF-Porn Battle: Fucksgiving Prompt 23: One or both of them getting turned on by fucking in public and being watched. Bonus for dirty talk.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Parks and Fornication

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who sent me this prompt! This is only my second time writing an XF fic and my first time ever writing smut, so I hope I was able to do the prompt justice!

“Shit,” Scully muttered to herself as she fumbled with the map while trying to keep her hands on the steering wheel. Mulder had told her to meet him at a park near his apartment and that is where she’s headed. Why exactly he wants to do this at midnight on a weekday is a mystery to her. When pressed about it, he had simply told her that it’s a surprise and will be “worth it.” With no other clues beyond that, Scully is assuming that Mulder has information about something big that he doesn’t want to divulge in the office or either of their apartments for fear of someone listening in.

Slightly annoyed, she only takes quick glances at the map so that she can keep her eyes on the road. She’s never been in this part of his town and she does not want to get lost and keep Mulder waiting, especially when she thinks he has discovered something important. Eventually, she spots the park in question and pulls over to park.

Getting out of the car, Scully looks over the park. It’s a nice, average looking park; it has walking paths, benches strewn about, open grassy areas and of course, streetlamps to light it up at night. Now, Scully wonders, where is Mulder? It’s a pretty decent sized park, so she may have trouble finding him.

“Hey,” a voice to the right of her says, startling her out of her train of thought.

“Jesus, Mulder!” She turns herself to look at him, glaring at him. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he says, chuckling slightly. He walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands and planted her a kiss on her forehead.

“Why are we here, Mulder?” she asks after he pulls away, slightly confused by his actions.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Now she’s really starting to get annoyed. Why won’t he just tell her why they’re here already?

“Please, Scully. Just close your eyes,” he pleads, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, she does as she’s told. He goes to stand slightly to the side of her and puts his hands on her shoulders so that he’s able to guide her where he wants to and they begin walking. A million thoughts start racing through Scully’s head. Why does he want her eyes closed? What does he have that he wants to build suspense for? Whatever it is, it must be something big, she thinks. After walking a short distance, he has them stop.

“Okay, open your eyes,” he tells her.

She does just that, and what she sees both confuses and intrigues her even more. They’re in the middle of one of the grassy areas and on the ground in front of them is a blanket laid out with a picnic basket, various foods, a wine bottle, and in the very middle, a small vase with a rose in it.

“What’s all this, Mulder?” she asks.

“It’s- Uh, I-I was thinking, we’ve been…” He paused for a moment, deciding on his next word choice. Partners? Lovers? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? He wasn’t really sure how to describe what they were at the moment, as they had never really discussed it. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he continued. “Uh, _Together_ , for a little while now and I realized we’ve never been on an actual date, so I… wanted to fix that.”

Scully just stood there silently for a moment letting his words sink in. “Oh, Mulder. That is so sweet. But you know you didn’t have to do all this, right? I mean, I’m perfectly happy with how we’ve been going about this.”

“I-I know, I just… Wanted to do something special for us… For you,” he told her honestly. “Do… do you like it?” Scully looked at him for the first time since he brought her over here. He was shifting anxiously and avoiding eye contact with her. He was nervous. He was afraid she would reject this gesture of his.

“Oh, Mulder. Yes, I love it.” She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. He let out a sigh of relief and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. Scully pulled away slightly so that she could lean up to kiss him. After a few moments, they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes.

“So… Can we eat now? I’m starving,” he asked.

Laughing, Scully nodded. “Yes.”

Smiling, he took her hand and lead her to the blanket. They took off their shoes to get more comfortable, sat down and then began to dig in.

……

After a few glasses of wine, filling themselves with as much food as they could handle, and engaging in various conversational topics, they laid down on the blanket, looking up at the night sky together. It was a warm summer night, perfect for stargazing; but the stars were barely visible from where they were, as the light from the streetlamps around them drowned them out.

“You know… Stargazing is a lot easier to do in an actual open field,” Scully said.

Mulder laughed. “Yeah, but I figured the threat of a bear or the local cryptid being around to maul us would kill the mood, hence the park it was.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Mulder. We’ve handled plenty of cryptids before. I think we could fend one off, especially if it tried to ruin our date.”

Mulder chuckled. “Yeah? And what if it was the bear?”

“Oh, well, we’d be done for then.” Mulder’s chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh then.

Scully rolled over so that she laid half on top of him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Pulling away, she smiled at him. “But seriously though, thank you, Mulder. This has been one of the best nights of my life.”

“You’re welcome and thank _you_ as well; because of you, this has been one of the best nights of my life as well,” he told her. They smiled at each other, and then he leaned up to kiss her again. She leaned in as well and their lips met halfway. Mulder pulled his arm out from under Scully and grabbed her ass, pulling her towards him. She moved so that she was fully on top of him now, her legs on either side of his hips, deepening the kiss.

Scully ran her tongue along Mulder’s lips and he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. He reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it through her clothes. Scully let out a sigh of pleasure. She shifted slightly and this brought her crotch into direct contact with his hardening erection. She humped it, causing her to moan, and him as well.

Remembering where they were, Scully pulled away, deciding to stop before they went too far. Panting, they laid there quietly for a moment to catch their breath, staring into each other’s eyes. “Want to take this to your apartment? Or mine?” Scully asked once she was able to speak again.

“Nah.” Scully stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. “I’d rather finish what we started here.” Stunned, Scully just stared at him. He leaned in for another kiss, but this time she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. “Here? Mulder, we’re in a public area,” she told him. She couldn’t believe what he was suggesting.

He let out a sigh. “Scully, look around you. There’s nobody here, and it’s the middle of the night. Who goes to the park at this hour?” Scully actually did as he said and looked around them. He was right, there was no one here, and he did have a point about them being there so late.

“Besides…” He leaned up to whisper in her ear. “Haven’t you ever thought about trying it? Having sex in public, I mean,” he asked, and nibbled on her earlobe. “I’ve thought about it,” he told her as he then starting trailing kisses from her earlobe down her neck.

“N-no… No, I haven’t,” she answered. This was a lie, and she knew it. The truth is, the idea _has_ actually crossed her mind plenty of times and intrigued her, but she wasn’t going to let him know that. No matter how much they want to, they really shouldn’t. Even if she was becoming incredibly aroused…

Mulder sensed she was lying, and he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easy. “Hmm, I don’t think you’re being honest with me here, Scully. I think you _have_ thought about trying it before.” He reached between them and rubbed her clit through her clothes. She moaned and bucked into his hand. “Mulder, please…”

“Please what?” he asked, not stopping his ministrations.

“I-I…”

“Scully, do you want to stop?” he asked. When she didn’t answer, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Scully?”

She thought about it for a moment, thinking back to what he had just pointed out to her: that they were alone and the chances of someone coming to the park at this hour were slim. Finally, she made a decision. “No… No, I don’t want to stop.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to. Do it here, I mean-“

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you?”

Mulder was stunned into silence for moment, then nodded. “Y-yes, I’m sure.”

“Then fuck me, Mulder.”

Smiling, he flipped them over so that he was on top now. He began kissing a trail from her lips, to her jaw, then down her chest until he was stopped by her shirt. Scully started to sit up, and he backed off her so she could. She pulled her shirt off, and then removed her bra as well. While she was doing this, Mulder removed his shirt as well.

Scully laid back down and Mulder followed her. He resumed his exploration of her skin, kissing along her collarbones, down her chest and then to her breasts. He lifted her right breast into his mouth. He licked and sucked it while his hand massaged her other breast, rolling his thumb across her nipple. Scully moaned. He then swapped his mouth and his hand, giving the same treatment to her other breast.

After this, he started kissing down her stomach until he was yet again stopped by her clothing. He unbuttoned her pants, and Scully lifted her hips so that he could pull them down and off, also taking her underwear with them. She was now totally exposed in a public area. The thought sent a wave of arousal through her.

Mulder reached down, feeling along her clit down to her folds and opening. She was swollen and wet. _Really_ wet.

“Scully… You’re so wet,” he said in amazement.

She chuckled. “And that surprises you, why?”

“Well, you seem to be pretty excited for someone who claimed not to be interested in partaking in public sex.” He began circling her clit with his thumb and she moaned.

“W-we _are_ ‘together,’ as you put it, Mulder. How do you know I’m not just aroused by you?” she asked.

“Because, I still believe you were lying to me about never having thought about it. In fact, I think the idea excites you.” He resumed kissing his way down her stomach, until he reached her nest of curls. He then planted a kiss on the inside of her right thigh, and then the other.

“O-Oh, is that so?” She was shaking in anticipation. His mouth was now hovering above her center and he was blowing hot puffs of air onto it, causing her arousal to grow even more.

“Mm-hmm…” He finally made contact by giving her one long lick from the bottom of her opening up to her clit, and planted a kiss directly on it. Scully moaned and bucked up into his mouth. He then began flicking his tongue across her clit.

Panting, Scully weaved her hands into his hair, holding onto him gently. Mulder inserted a finger into her and searched for the spot inside that he knows drives her wild. When he found it, she bucked against his mouth again and let out another moan. He began pumping his finger in and out, hitting that spot every time while swirling his tongue around her clit.

Scully’s head was thrown back and she was moaning continuously now. Her grip on his hair was starting to become painful, but Mulder didn’t care. All he cared about was pleasuring her; she was close, and he knew it. He added a second finger and began sucking her clit. This was enough to send her over the edge. She moaned and bucked against his mouth as she came undone. He didn’t stop his ministrations until she finally came down.

She laid there panting, trying to catch her breath. He pulled himself up again to kiss her and she tasted herself on him. After he pulled away, she finally gained enough energy to speak again. “Wow…” she said.

He smiled. “Good?”

She nodded. “Uh-huh…” Scully looked down and realized he still had his pants on. “Mulder, I think you’re overdressed.”

He laughed. “Right.” He got up, unbuckled his belt and removed it. He pulled his pants off, and then did the same for his boxers, his erection springing free. Scully bit her lip at the sight of it and spread her legs in invitation. He got back down on top of her, settling himself between her legs. He kissed her, and she felt his hard cock nudging her clit.

Mulder pulled away from the kiss and reached down, grabbed his cock and rubbed it along her slit, coating himself in her wetness. He then placed it at her entrance. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded.

He entered her slowly until he was buried to the hilt, and they both moaned at the sensation. The feeling of fullness she felt from him stretching her, and her warm, wet walls he felt gripping him were incredible feelings they would never tire of.

Scully wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting. He leaned down to kiss the side of her neck and she turned her head to the side to give him better access, which also gave her a view of the area around them. He pulled away from her neck, but she continued looking around, the reality of where they were and what they were doing fully sinking in. They were having sex. In public. Where anyone could see. She moaned and felt herself get wetter at that realization.

Mulder noticed this change immediately. “Hmm, Scully… You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asked, not letting up on his thrusts.

Knowing what he meant but not wanting to answer that, she decided to deflect. “That’s a ridiculous question, Mulder. Of course I-“

“No, I mean _this_. Having sex in public,” he interrupted, correcting her before she could finish.

She stayed quiet. She’s having enough trouble admitting to herself just how aroused she was by this situation; she doesn’t think she can admit it him as well.

Mulder wasn’t deterred though. “Yeah, Scully. I think you like this. I think you enjoy everything about it.” He punctuated each point with a hard thrust as he started listing them off. “The risk of getting in trouble.” Thrust. “The chance that someone may be watching.” Thrust. “The feral nature of being so horny that you just _need_ to fuck, no matter where you are.” Thrust. “ _All_ of it.” Thrust.

Scully was panting and trying desperately to contain her moans. His words combined with his thrusts were driving her wild, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how right he was and how affected she was by this.

Suddenly, he slowed to a stop. She looked up at him in surprise. “Why did you stop?” she whined.

“I want to hear you say it.” Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him as if he had just grown three heads. He wasn’t serious… Was he?

“Mulder, this is ridiculous. Move,” she demanded. She started thrusting against him, trying to urge him to continue. He didn’t. “Well, if you’re not enjoying this then I think we should stop,” he teased as he started pulling out of her.

“No!” she yelled a little too loudly, startling both of them. It stopped Mulder in his tracks though. He knew he had her where he wanted her and smirked. “Then say it.”

“I…” She hesitated for a moment. “I like having sex in public,” she finally admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” he teased her.

“Dammit, Mulder!” She raised her voice. “I said, I like having sex in public! Fucking where anyone can see us! It arouses me, it turns me on, it-“ He thrust back inside her to the hilt, stopping her spiel and making her gasp in pleasure instead.

“Fuck yeah, Scully!” He started thrusting in earnest now, and Scully wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, holding on. “Who knew that the prim and proper Agent Scully would be into something so risky and _naughty_.” Scully moaned at that.

“Yeah, you like that, huh? You’re a naughty girl, Scully; letting yourself be fucked where anyone can see.”

“Ohhh, yes,” she whimpered in agreement.

“Bad girl. Bad, bad girl.”

Scully was moaning continuously now. His words combined with the scenario they were in was spiking her arousal up full force. Every thrust of his brought his cock into direct contact with the spot inside that drove her wild. Scully closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. When she opened her eyes again, what she saw sent a brief wave of fear through her, causing her to freeze and go silent.

Mulder noticed this change in her demeanor immediately and slowed his thrusts until he came to a stop. She didn’t notice, or at least didn’t say anything, this time. He turned his head to see what she was looking at. On the walking path, not too far from where they were, was a couple of people dressed in running gear, obviously here for a late-night jog. But they weren’t jogging. They were watching them.

Mulder looked back to Scully and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You see them? They’re watching us, Scully.” She nodded, still looking at the people in question. “I think they were enjoying the show. Why don’t we give the people more of what they want?” he suggested.

Scully looked back at him then. “Who said anything about stopping?”

Smiling, he resumed thrusting. Mulder peaked a quick glance at the people again and saw that they had sat down at one of benches and were still watching them. “Look at that, Scully. They _are_ enjoying the show.”

Scully looked for a second and saw what he was talking about. She was shocked to find herself getting even more excited at the fact that these people, these strangers, were watching them have sex. “Fuck, yeah,” she moaned.

“They love watching your beautiful self get fucked.”

“Oh fuck, Mulder,” she whimpered. “Faster, please,” she begged.

He complied immediately, pounding into her as fast he could. Scully moaned and Mulder did as well. She was raking her nails across his back, digging into him. It was bordering on being painful, but he was too engrossed in their pleasure to care.

He reached between them, searching for the little swollen nub that brings her immense pleasure. When he found it, he pressed on it with his fingers and began rubbing it in circles. “Oh god, Mulder,” she whimpered and bucked her hips.

It only took a few more moments of this for her to come. She moaned and arched her back, her whole body shuddering from the intensity of her orgasm. Mulder moaned at the sight of her coming and the feeling of her inner walls clenching on his cock.

Mulder’s thrusts were starting to become erratic as he neared his peak as well. When she calmed down, Scully started running her hands over his body, caressing him. She started at his back, then went down to arms, and finally to his chest, running her fingers through the hair there. She leaned up, planted kisses on his neck, and then moved to whisper in his ear. “Come for me, Mulder. I want to see you come,” she urged him on.

That was enough to send him over the edge. “Oh fuck, Scully,” he moaned as he came inside her, still slowly pumping away. After he finished, he slowed to a stop and laid down on top of her, but still held himself up slightly so that he didn’t crush her.

They laid there sweaty and panting, catching their breathes. After a couple minutes, Mulder rolled off her, his now limp cock slipping out of her. Scully could feel their combined juices leaking out of her now. Mulder sat up and grabbed some napkins from the stash he brought and cleaned her up, then himself.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No problem.”

She sat up as well and they sat in silence for a moment. Scully looked around and noticed that the people watching them were now gone. “Looks like our audience left,” Scully pointed out.

Mulder looked around then too and saw that she was right. “Yeah, they must’ve left once they realized the show was over,” he said. They looked at each other then. Smiles slowly started creeping onto their faces before they both burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe we actually did that, Mulder,” she said after they calmed down.

“I know. It was amazing, though.”

Scully nodded. “Yes, it was.”

“So… Do you want to spend the rest of the night together?” he asked.

“Oh, _now_ you want to go back to one of our apartments?” He laughed and nodded. “You’re something else, Mulder. But yes, I would like that. Your apartment.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling.

They grabbed their clothes and got dressed. They then packed everything up and Mulder carried it all himself. They each went to their respective cars and headed to his apartment complex. When they arrived and made it up to his apartment, they collapsed in bed together, not bothering to change their clothes besides taking off their shoes. They snuggled in, cuddling together as they drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, they engage in a similar performance as the one in the park, but this time in the comfort of his bed and the privacy of just each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is @foxscully.


End file.
